


Above

by LazyButSmexy



Series: Cheater!Levi x Cheater!Reader stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheater! Au, Cheater! Levi, Cheater! Reader, F/M, Female Characters, In this story at least hehe, Romance, no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: She didn't want to stay a housewife all her life. She wanted adventure, adrenaline. And what better than a surprise visit to a friend to give her that?No did her naive husband know that this so called 'friend' she talked about wasn't one of her high school friendsBut he didn't have to, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Levi Ackerman or Shingeki no Kyojin. Both are property of Isayama Hajime.
> 
> This was posted by me before in DeviantArt, it was slightly edited, but it's pretty much the same thing. 
> 
> if you're Sara's teacher, she asked for my permission to use this story for your class. 
> 
> If you've read this story before, please check the END notes

The ringing alert of the imminent departure of the train reminded Alice to keep up the smile in her lips for a little while longer. She watched her husband through the thick windows. He was standing at a safe distance from the train, waving at her and keeping a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. She was used to it, and couldn’t help but breathe out in relief as the train began moving. As his figure grew smaller and smaller until disappearing from sight, and her mind started wandering.

 

She didn't love him. That much she had begrudgingly accepted about four months ago.

He filled her days with comfortable moments and sweet chatting. He worked hard as a lawyer to give her all she wanted without her having to move a finger. They lived in a pretty house with a backyard and could go on small relaxing trips during his short holidays. 

But it was not enough for Alice. The life of a housewife was not the life she wanted. Although she had a degree on teaching, Alice’s husband had decided she was better off taking care of their home rather than being a teacher for children that weren’t even theirs. She knew that was plain wrong, she has read about the signals that are always present in abusive relationships. But how could she fight that? She had no family left in this world, and only a few hand-picked friends across the state.

Without him, she was alone. 

Or so he thought. Alice didn’t exactly take that train to visit a friend across the state. 

Alice smiled to herself, now alone in her seat. She picked the brightly colored case from her purse and opened it, and then she chose the maroon lipstick and applied it on her lips. She looked at herself in the small pocket mirror and couldn’t help but smile again, thinking about the one awaiting for her at her destination.

 

The train disappeared from Levi’s sight, and he remained in the spot for a few moments longer before heading out to the station’s exit. The smile he had been keeping in his lips had disappeared effortlessly. He had wanted to dissipate his wife’s worries, to assure her that no trouble would come, and that she should have fun during her trip. He wondered why he kept up the little act, knowing he couldn’t care less if his wife found out about his affairs. 

Levi exited the train station and walked to the parking lot. As he sat in the car, he lit a cigarette and watched the smoke draw shapes in front of him. 

He didn’t love her. He didn’t feel anything for her besides the obligation of the vows they’ve given to each other almost five years ago. 

He could only thank her for opening up her heart to him when he had been sure he would end up alone for the rest of his life. But for the past four months, he had realized he was still young and thirsty for adventure, and most importantly, capable of loving someone with a passion that burnt deep within him like fire.

Levi directed his steel-blue eyes to the clock on the car radio and sighed impatiently. His fingers twitched to send her a text to know if she was close, but he knew better. The less contact the better, or so she had told him during their last encounter. 

He shook his head and smiled, knowing that it was worth the wait. To see that woman again, it was all he wanted right now.

The next train’s bell rang loud in the autumn air, and Levi snapped out of his thoughts in realization. He straightened out in his seat and threw the cigarette butt away, his eyes anxiously scanning the station’s exits. 

He didn’t have any date ideas for the day, but he didn’t mind one bit, and he knew she wouldn’t mind either. How their date should start was unimportant. All that mattered was that they would be together once again, and it made him unexplainably happy.

When he spotted that beautiful face, so familiar to him, his heart began banging against his ribcage, and he started the car engine while Alice smiled widely at him.

He secretly wished, deep in his heart, she stayed forever.

As Alice made her way out of the train station calmly, trying to not call too much attention to herself, a small flash of her smiling husband crossed her mind as if trying to call her back to him. 

But she couldn't turn around just now.

 

Because as she caught his blue eyes staring at her from behind the wheel of a sleek black car, Alice felt her heart soar and her pace quickened, eager to embrace him tightly, all night long if possible.

 

Because even if she loved her husband, her love for Levi was above all of that.


End file.
